Apprend-moi des Mortels
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION : Un court drabble Clint/Loki. Loki est curieux à propos de l'humain après avoir transformé Clint en esclave aveugle. T pour le dialogue suggestif.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur ErinnMellas qui m'a gentiment autorisé à toucher son histoire.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et l'histoire est de ErinnMellas.

**Résumé : **Un court drabble Clint / Loki. Loki est curieux à propos de l'humain après avoir transformé Clint en esclave aveugle. T pour le dialogue suggestif.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Apprend-moi des Mortels**

**(Teach Me of the Mortals)**

"Comment se sent-il, mon petit mortel ?"

"Je… je me sens…"

L'homme était embarrassé pour trouver ses mots. Loki le regardait curieusement, un petit sourire satisfait s'étendant sur ses lèvres. "Oui ?"

Clint réfléchit un instant. "Indépendant", se décida-t-il.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Loki s'élargit. "Oui. C'est un merveilleux sentiment, n'est-ce pas ? Libéré. Tu es libre de ton esprit, libre de tes vieilles émotions. Libre de tes vieux attachements en ce petit monde."

"Libre." Répéta Clint, savourant ce mot, ne sachant pas qu'il éprouvait en fait tout à fait le contraire.

"Tu as été libéré et maintenant je te revendique comme mon serviteur." Le Dieu sourit à la merveilleuse ironie. "Tu feras ce que je te commanderais, d'accord ? Après tout, je t'ai sauvé de toi."

"Oui, monsieur," Accepta Clint, "Merci, monsieur"

Loki gloussa tranquillement et fit un lent cercle autour de son nouveau favori, l'observant. Il avait une maigre constitution, les muscles de ses bras étaient clairement visibles en raison du gilet sans manches qu'il portait. Les courbes de son corps étaient si précises, si… Tentantes. Cet homme était très fort et rapide. Il avait déjà démontré son habileté remarquable dans le tir à l'arc.

En un mot, cet homme mortel était… Parfait. Au moins, aussi parfait qu'un Asgardien peut l'être.

"As-tu un nom, humain ?" Lui demanda le Dieu.

"Clint." Répondit son esclave.

Clint. Quel nom étrange. Un nom fort, néanmoins. Loki le lui chuchota, ce nom roulant naturellement sur sa langue. Il le favorisait vraiment.

"Comment puis-je vous servir, monsieur ?" Demanda Clint.

Loki arrêta de tourner autour de lui, faisant une pause directement devant le mortel. "Quelle large question."

L'homme cilla légèrement.

"Comment peux-tu me servir ?" Continua Loki. "Cela dépend seulement de mon humeur, mes intentions et mes désirs de…."

"Comment puis-je vous servir dans l'accord à vos désirs ?" Corrigea Clint.

Loki tourna un regard fixe vers lui, ses yeux ayant voracement très envie de quelque chose. Il fit un pas en avant, fermant l'espace entre lui et l'homme. Clint montra peu de réaction à ce mouvement.

"Regarde-moi, mortel."

Clint leva la tête pour observer le regard fixe et hypnotique de Loki. "Oui… Monsieur ?"

"Ce que je désire," Dit Loki dans une voix étouffée, "doit comprendre ce monde qui doit bientôt être le mien. C'est si différent de mon ancienne maison. Il n'y a aucun dieu ici, mis à part moi et ma stupide brute de frère. Il n'y a seulement vous, des créatures mortelles errantes dans ce monde. Je vous trouve fascinant."

Loki fit de nouveau un pas en avant, forçant Clint à faire un pas en arrière, se retrouvant contre un mur. Le Dieu se pencha en avant, laissant toucher son corps contre celui de l'homme, sa bouche à son oreille.

"Laisse-moi commencer par l'essentiel," chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui fondait comme le chocolat. "Enseigne-moi le corps humain."

Les paupières de Clint flottèrent puis se fermèrent, le sentiment du souffle du Dieu sur son cou lui envoya un frisson agréable au bas de sa nuque. Involontairement il inclina sa tête, révélant plus de sa peau. Une partie de cheveux châtains foncés lui chatouilla la joue et un parfum sucré dériva vers ses narines.

"Oui, monsieur"

* * *

**Premier OS qui est d'ailleurs une traduction comme je l'avais déjà dit ! :)**

**Merci de l'avoir lu ! ^^**

**Vos impressions ?**

**Dois-je continuer à en faire ?**


End file.
